Things To Think About
by Lugga
Summary: Everything was normal in the life of Daisuke until a certain bluehaired god changed all that.


WARNING: This story is AU and it contains Yaoi. If you don't like, don't read. It's simple as that. Ignore all the mistakes because I'm too lazy to correct it.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Digimon.

**Things To Think About**

By: Lugga

**Chapter 1: Like who?**

Today is my first day of high school and I can't wait to start the day. I look in the mirror to check out my hair. I moved it a little over here and there… _Yup it's perfec_t. I can't help but compliment myself.

I tugged on my long black sleeve, red dragon shirt and my khaki pants before I walked to the door to catch the bus.

As I opened the door, my older sister, Jun pushed me aside, "Hey baka. Don't hang around my friends and me. I don't want them to think you're my lil' bro. Got that?" Jun said as she quickly ran past me to the bus stop.

"No problem, jerk-a-zilla." I snapped. I hate when people degrade me for no reason.

I walked to the bus stop and waited for Takeru to come. I did not wait on the same side of the stop as my stupid sister because she would complain later. Jun sat down on the bus stop bench with her three friends acting like all the bitch she is. I hate it when she tries to act "popular".

"Popular my ass." I whispered out loud.

"Hey Dai!" _Who said that? _I turned to find Takeru in a baby blue shirt and jeans, waving to me from across the street.

"Hey, Takeru. What's up?" I asked as I walked over to him. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Nothing much. Hey, Yamato asked if you wanted a ride. He's taking me since your sister's probably here waiting for him to arrive." I smiled, "So, you want to come?"

I laughed, "And pass up a chance to ride with Yamato so I can bring it up later and dump it on Jun's face?" I gave Takeru a noogie.

He pushed me off, "Quit it before I embarrass you." He warned.

I laughed, "What are you going to do Mr.-I-never-get-in-trouble?" I turned to face him.

Takeru fixed a glare at me, "Remember, you have been warned." He whispered. "Wait till we get to school and you'll see what I'm talking about." He quickly grabbed my hand, "Come on, Yamato's waiting for us."

> > > > > > > > > > > >

The "mall" of our high school is nothing but a big area where the students walk around and hang out with their friends before school starts. The students have a weird habit of walking in a huge cattle-like circle around the place.

"Where's Hikari?" Takeru asked, looking around for his girlfriend. "She's suppose to be here before the bell rings."

"Stop acting like you have a stick up your ass." I said, "Maybe she's with her lover at this moment." I suggested.

Takeru turned to face me, "Jerk." He smiled. "Remember earlier this morning?" He looked around at the people around us.

_Oh yeah, his payback_…

Takeru smirked before he screamed, "How could you not love me! You can't just one day stop loving me! What about last night? Huh!" Takeru can be a good actor when the need arises. _Damn Takeru. _

I know what's he's trying to do and two can play this game, "What about last night? You admitted that you slept with other guys other than myself and to top it off, you're planning to have a sex change and I don't want to be dating a GIRL!" I fumed with fake anger.

He quickly noticed that I had the upper hand of his practical joke.

Just as he was about to fluke his next line, Hikari came to his rescue, "Daisuke, stop harassing my boyfriend!" She sweetly smiled and turned to face Takeru to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Daisuke and Takeru, you know better than to try that in front of an audience. Remember the last time you two tried that?" He looked at Takeru then at me to emphasize her point, "You two ended up kissing each other to prove that the other would chicken out." She laughed.

"You're right, Hikari-chan." Takeru gave her a hug. "Let's all go to class, oh,… that reminds me. Where's our class?"

> > > > > > > > > >

At lunch, Takeru, Hikari and I sat in a round table talking about our first four classes, which we did not have with each other.

After fifteen minutes, my stomach was asking to be fed. "Hey, I'll be back. Fred is asking to be fed."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, "Fred?"

Takeru answered her question, "He named his stomach." Takeru continued eating his French fries.

I walked to the vending machine to grab some chips and soda when I noticed a girl with dark blue hair walk in front of me to get to the machine first.

_Whoa,…hottie_.

I was about to tap on her shoulder and ask her name but she quickly bend down to grab her snack and left. _Ummmm,… that failed_. I quickly looked around, _did anyone see me make an ass out of myself? Nah, and if they did, oh well_.

After buying my food, I walked quickly back to Hikari and Takeru, "Hey, guess what just happened to me while I was gone!" I couldn't hold my excitement.

Takeru rolled his eyes, "A girl looked at you?"

I playfully punched him.

Hikari smiled, "Awww, that's cute Daisuke. Who's the lucky girl?"

"I don't know, but she's hottt." I smiled to myself, "And she has blue hair,…" I looked down at her and let out a small laugh, "kind of like yours, Hikari."

"Daisuke, are you still trying to get my girl?" Takeru asked.

In middle school, I had a huge crush on Hikari but that was middle school. I'll admit, I made a donkey out of myself but middle school is over and high school is where I will make some other girl swoon.

"Hikari's hot and everything but I have my eyes set on a blue-haired hottie." I smirked. _I wonder if Takeru caught that_,…

"That's good to know." Takeru turned and gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek. _Nope, he didn't catch it. _I smiled to myself. _I still think Hikari's hot_.

> > > > > > > > > >

My next class is band, but don't get me wrong, I'm not a nerd seeking sanctuary. The only reason why I'm in band is because I'll have a two hours to bang on my drum set during school hours.

The band director started checking attendance when my blue-haired hottie entered the band hall. I couldn't help but stare. _She is perfect, skin, nose, eyes,… oh the eyes_. I had to wipe off the drool off my face and pay attention to the band director who starting getting the music together.

"Who's that?" I asked my friend Marcus.

"Who?" He responded.

I pointed to the blue-haired goddess who told the band director she was actually there to quit band. _Damn, she's going to quit! _

Marcus's face turned into a smile, "That's Ken Ichijouji."

I turned to face my friend, "Ken? She's a boy!"

Marcus laughed, "I know, he looks like a girl. I mean, last year in middle school I had a crush on her until I found out that _she _was actually a _he_."

I gaped.

Marcus continued, "I know, it's scary, right? In this day and age, you can't tell if someone's a guy or a girl… or both!"

"Tell me about it,…" I said once my voice came back to me. _So all this time, I've been crushing on a boy? Damn, I hope Takeru doesn't find out_.

> > > > > > > > > >

"Shut up." I snapped.

"I love you, Ken!" He mocked.

He found out.

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass, Takeru."

"Man, if only Marcus kept his mouth shut andsaid thathe's a girl. Imagine that!" He laughed some more.

I walked away. Takeru caught my arm, "Wait, I'll behave." He smiled, clearly trying to hold back his laughter. "I promise."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Daisuke, what would you do if you were in my shoes?" Takeru asked.

"I would have asked Ken to see if he was interested in you." I truthfully said.

Takeru's mouth opened. "Thanks for the idea…" He smiled mischievously.

"Takeru!" I screamed.

Takeru ran off to find Ken, which was impossible since he didn't know who Ken was in the first place.

> > > > > > > > > >

"Well, Yamato's boy toy helped me out…. And I have his schedule."

_Damn Taichi! _"So, Taichi helped you out?" I asked taking a look at the schedule.

Takeru smile, "Somewhat…. Shiro is the one who helped me the most. Come on, do you think that Taichi has the brains to hack into the school's computer system and find Ken's schedule?" Takeru ruffled my hair and handed me a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket, "Oh, I almost forgot. Taichi wants me to give this to you."

The paper read:

DAISUKE LOVES KEN!

Welcome to the club.

-Taichi

I crumbled the paper and threw it in the trashcan. "I don't love Ken." I continued to look at Ken's schedule.

Takeru looked at me, "Sure. And that explains why you're looking at his schedule right now…" Takeru pointed the obvious.

"Shut up." I punched his arm.

> > > > > > > > > > >

I dropped my bag by my bedroom door and fell on my bed. School takes so much energy and imagine when soccer season kicks up.

I sat up and took out Ken's schedule, "I don't like him," I kept repeating it like a prayer.

I have to admit, Ken looks pretty hot,… even though he's not a girl. Running a hand through my hair, I decided to pick up the phone and call, Taichi.

A few moments of what seemed to be muffling, Taichi answered. "What!"

"Umm,… is this a bad time?" I asked.

He snorted, "No shit, Sherlock."

I smiled, "Well, I'll let you go. Tell Yamato 'Hi' for me." I hung up.

I already knew what Taichi was doing right before he answered the phone. _Ewww,… mental image! I don't want to think about that right now. _

_> > > > > > > > > >_

(**Next day**)

"Can you cry underwater?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Why do doctors leave the room while you change? They're going to see you naked anyway."

"I don't know, Daisuke. Can you please stop asking stupid questions?" Takeru took a slurp of his soda.

"Why do people point to their wrist when asking for the time, but don't point to their crotch when they ask where the bathroom is?" I questioned.

Takeru ignored me for the third time this morning. I knew I was asking stupid questions but I was absolutely bored.

"If corn oil is made from corn, and vegetable oil is made from vegetables, what is baby oil made from?"

I was treated with more silence.

"Did you ever notice that when you blow in a dog's face, he gets mad at you; but when you take him for a car ride, he sticks his head out the window?"

Takeru turned to look around for Hikari to emphasize that he was not paying attention.

"Do the Alphabet song and 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' have the same tune?" I asked. This time, I saw Takeru freeze from looking around and I could tell he was singing both songs to make sure they are one and the same.

"I thought you weren't listening to me." I smiled, knowing that he was caught paying attention to my 'stupid' questions.

Takeru laughed, "I honestly don't know if they're the same song." He laughed some more. "Where do you get this stuff?"

I shrugged. "Too much time on my hands."

Hikari kissed Takeru, "I'm going to library to meet up with Ken before lunch is over. Bye." Hikari turned and stared walking away.

Did she say Ken?

I ran and caught up with Hikari, "Did you say Ken? Ken Ichijouji?"

Hikari smiled, "So, that's the Ken Takeru was talking about. You have a huge crush on him, right?"

"Uhhh,… I d-don't know what you're t-talking about." I stuttered.

Just as fate would have it, the blue-haired god approached, "Hikari, just the person I was looking for. Ready?"

I stood there, speechless, as Hikari nodded yes. He turned to me and smiled, "Hello."

_Oh my god. _

Hikari took Ken by the hand, "See you later, Daisuke. You and T.K. better play nice."

Ken took one last glance at me before giving his full attention to Hikari .

A small smile drifted to my face, "Hello, Gorgeous."

**-To Be Continued….**

**-Lugga**


End file.
